dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiefer
The heir to the throne of Estard. Caring little about his status as the next king, he's constantly talking about going on exciting adventures, much to the dismay of his caretakers. His adventuresome spirit makes him unable to resist sneaking out of the castle, often coming to your house to play. He thinks of you as a brother and the two of you have many a fond memory together. ''--Description from the Dragon Quest VII instructional manual.'' Prince Kiefer is the prince of Estard and best friends with the Hero of Dragon Quest VII. Appearance Kiefer has fair skin and messy blond hair. He wears a prince's tunic, leather boots and gloves, and carries a sword on his back (which, strangely enough, cannot be equipped). Personality In the beginning of the game, Kiefer has been described with "having a taste for wine, women, and adventure". He hates being in the castle all the time so he and the hero like to go off and explore the forbidden ruins on the island. In contrast, he seems to resent his position as Prince, a feeling that puts him at odds with his father. He can come off as snobbish at times, like in Ballymolloy, he introduces his friends as lackeys. However, he does have a sense of duty when he tells the Hero that they should find the Green Colorstone to heal Hanlon. When the party meets the nomadic Roamers, Kiefer's attitude changes. He sees Lala and falls in love. He begins to see his destiny with the Roamers. Biography Games Main Games ''VII The game begins with the Hero and Kiefer exploring the underground cave in the Estard Ruins. He tells the Hero to call it a day. The next day, Kiefer steals the Sunstone, a ring that belonged to his mother, and a scroll from the royal library. It shows a picture of a man with a scepter. Kiefer interprets it to be the same as a statue in the Ruins. He tries putting the Sunstone on the statue but nothing happens. Frustrated, he leaves the scroll with the Hero who takes it to the Sage at the Cliff. The Sage interprets it and tells them that in order to open the ruins the Chosen One must pray before the statue. The boys pray at the statue and the doors open. They solve the puzzles in the ruins and reveal the fane and pedestals with the sealed worlds. The boys, along with Maribel, put shards on the pedestals and reveal new lands. 'For a detailed synopsis of Kiefer's adventures, click on the Dragon Quest VII navigational tool.' As he and the heroes uncover new lands around the world, including Ballymolloy, Emberdale, and Faraday, they eventually happen upon the nomadic Roamer tribe who are trying to resurrect the Almighty. Kiefer falls in love with the dancer of the tribe, Lala, a dancer infused with the Earth Spirit. The Roamers celebrate their new dancer with singing, dancing, and wine. Lala, however, is distant and hides in her tent. The Hero and Kiefer enter the tent with some Spirit of Dance, a powerful wine. Kiefer asks her why she isn't celebrating with the others. She tells them that she doesn't feel like it. Lala asks her where they are from, to which he replies Estard. She asks where it is and he responds that it is out in the ocean. He tells her that there is a prince in that castle who loves to weasel out of his responsibilities. Lala tells him that she can relate, to the surprise of Kiefer. They are interrupted by Florin, the tribe's Torban Player. He immediately accuses Kiefer of trying to steal his fiance. But Lala tells him that they were just talking. Florin is not convinced, but lets the issue drop. When the tribe is asleep, monsters attack the tribe. The tribe's Guardian, Boldo, is fending off monsters with Kiefer. Boldo is poisoned by one of the monsters. Kiefer, who is protecting Lala, defeats an Ulcer. When the Hero talks to Kiefer, he tells them that they could have used his swordsmanship. Boldo is cured of poison. However, he is unable to go with the rest of the tribe to the Altar of the Almighty. Lala, his daughter, refuses to go without her father so she decides to wait until her father gets better. Kiefer volunteers to protect both of them until they are ready to make the journey. Florin refuses at first, saying that this is just a ploy by Kiefer to take him away from Lala. He then decides to stay with Layla as well. However, the tribal chief rebukes him, saying that they need Florin's torban playing to fend off the monsters. Florin relents to this request. Kiefer and Lala appear later in the submerged Altar of the Almighty. During the journey, Lala sprained her ankle. Florin is mad at Kiefer for her injury but Lala rebukes him, saying that it wasn't his fault. Kiefer helps Lala out of the corridor. Florin and Lala perform the Revival of the Almighty ceremony, but are unsuccessful. Florin reveals that he has the mark of the Earth Spirit as well. He knows that he cannot marry Lala with the mark and so he has been trying to revive the Almighty so that he would be free from the constraints of the tribe and marry Lala. He exiles himself from the tribe as punishment. The tribe's chief rebukes Lala for dancing on a sprained ankle, saying that she could have hurt herself. Kiefer defends her by saying to let things go and what is done is done, to the relief of Lala. During the night, Kiefer talks to the Hero. He talks about destiny and the mark on the Hero's arm. He muses how great it must be to have a destiny. he wonders if there is something that he alone can do as he is not cut out for succeeding his father, King Donald. The next day, Kiefer fights Boldo for the right to become the Roamer's Guardian. He is successful and defeats Boldo. The chief acknowledges his strength and makes him a member of the Roamer Tribe. With that, he is given the Sword of the Roamers. He escorts the Hero and his party back to the portal and gives them all of his stuff plus a letter to give to his father. With a push, Kiefer sends the party back to the present, parting forever. In a stone tablet found at the end of the game, Kiefer leaves these words for the Hero. ''"Dear Hero, As I write this, I'm travelling the world with the Roamers. To be honest, I've lost track of time a bit. But I know it's been a while now since we went our separate ways. I haven't seen Florin since that day either... Anyway, I'm still here, and I'm still the Guardian. And guess what? I married Lala in the end. '' ''So if you're reading this, there's a favour I want to ask you -- something I want you to tell my old man. Tell him his boy is doing just fine. And just remember, hero -- we'll always be friends, no matter what. '' ''See you, old friend, '' ''Kiefer" The game also implies that his direct descendant is Aishe ''IX Kiefer appears as a guest in the Quester's Rest in Dragon Quest IX. He gives you a pair of Kiefer's clothes for speaking to him. He claims to be an Armamentalist when you speak to him as an Armamentalist and gives you a pair of Kiefer's shoes. Side Games Caravan Heart Kiefer is also the hero in the game. Manga Warriors of Eden Abilities Kiefer learns the following skills naturally. Strategy Kiefer can equip everything the Hero can equip. Plus, he can equip hammers and axes. Because of this, he should be used as a tank. Once he learns Flame Slash, the player should use it in lieu of his regular attack. The only exception should be the Glowering Inferno in Emberdale. In boss battles, Kiefer should make liberal use of his Focus Strength/Flame Slash combo. The player should note that because he leaves the party forever to join the Roamers, they should not use any stat increases on him. Gallery Dw7-kiefer.jpg|Kiefer's artwork for the ''VII PS version. DQVII3DS - Kiefer v.2.png|Kiefer's second artwork for the VII 3DS remake. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VII party members Category:Dragon Quest IX special guests Category:Dragon Quest XI Echo Chamber characters